sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
The New Sith Order is the latest incarnation of the Sith. Founded in 15 ABY by Darth Malign, the New Sith Order differs from its predecessor, the Order of the Sith Lords, and more closely resembles the Sith Empires of Naga Sadow and Darth Revan, in that it is a theocratic empire led by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Malign's new Order, however, is feudal in nature - a strong and powerful nobility runs and manages the empire for its Dark Lord, dividing up its territory and each given control of the various facets of the empire and republic alike. Malign's Sith Order was initially seen as an auxiliary unit of the Galactic Empire, granted several ships of the line to perform special and secretive missions on behalf of Emperor Aleister Vadim, Malign's Master in the Dark Side. But as time progressed, Malign's Order began to take upon a life of its own, ultimately evolving into its own, unique Empire, standing in opposition to the Galactic Empire. Eventually Aldus Thel, came to power. During his rise he used his influence to move the Empire to crush New Sith Order. Of course he claimed nothing was left, but Malign and several key associates were never found. At around 27 ABY, some of the key agents of the New Sith Order have reemerged in the galaxy, including Darth Malign. History Malign received the blessings of his Master, Aleister Vadim, to establish his Sith Order, as it would only further serve the purposes of Emperor Vadim. Malign was granted several powerful warships from the Imperial Navy to form the center of his Sith battlefleet, which would ultimately comprise his early rendition of the New Sith Order. The Order would be tasked with performing secretive missions on behalf of the Sith, fulfilling Vadim's desires. Highly secretive, the Order did not reveal itself to the galaxy, performing its duties from the shadows. Malign sought out the best minds in the galaxy to fill his ranks and built a hardy core group of Sith to do his bidding. The first major operation that the Order undertook came in late 15 ABY - the Nar Shaddaa Revolution. Here Malign sought to take Nar Shaddaa for his new organization, without revealing the true nature of the revolution or his Order's part in the uprising. The ruling Hutt cartel was eliminated in the operation, with Nar Shaddaa falling under the control of a secret Sith operative - Nar Shaddaa thus became the first planet added to the new Sith's "empire." But the Order lacked any real cohesive form of government as it was more or less a specialized task force centered around a powerful battlegroup, all controlled by Malign. With his Order's involvement in Nar Shaddaa kept secret, Malign set his sights on his next mission. His battlegroup departed from Nar Shaddaa and made way towards Cochran, the former capital of the Griffons Alliance that had been destroyed during the Desolation of Cochran a year previous. Malign established Cochran as his base of operations, although the planet was, for all intents and purposes, dead... fitting for the Sith, who thrived on destruction. A mining operation was established, used to supply the newly constructed Sith factories. These factories produced thousands of battle droids for Malign's new Sith Army, all of which would be led by the battle droid General Siege. But even the Sith could not remain secret forever; the New Republic and the Jedi Order soon discovered the Sith at Cochran, and a battle soon erupted between the forces. The Sith were defeated and forced to withdraw, abandoning their operations on Cochran. Soon after, with the Jedi aware of their presence, the Sith Council and Malign agreed to disband the Order. Malign would continue on to serve his Master, Vadim, while the surviving Sith leaders would disperse, but each promising to carry on the ideals of the Sith Order. Rebirth Malign spent the next year undergoing a spiritual journey down the dark side. He ventured forth into the Unknown Regions in search of dark side knowledge, traveled to worlds strong in the Dark Side to commune with the spirits of the ancient Sith, and meditated intensely to find himself a new purpose. He eventually decided upon rebuilding his Sith Order, but with a new purpose, a new foundation. He grew distant from his Master, Vadim, and began openly feuding with Vadim's second pupil, Darth Venger, whom had taken full control of the Empire in the wake of Danik Kreldin's betrayal. Malign separated himself from the Galactic Empire, seeking the Empire's downfall and Venger's death, and began converting Moffs to his new banner. He then ventured to the Outer Rim territories of the Empire, worlds recently conquered during the Imperial Blitzkrieg - still fresh, and with a small Imperial presence. The Empire found itself unable to effectively patrol and defend its outlying regions. Thus they became perfect targets for Malign to exploit. The leaders of these worlds pledged their allegiance to Malign and his "new" New Sith Order. He then reactivated the former members of the Sith Order, those who had served under him from before the group's dispersal at Cochran. A new leadership council was erected, a new military created. The droid legions were reactivated, new converts joined the ranks from the newly taken worlds in the Outer Rim. Malign's Sith Order began to take shape once more. Stressing absolute secrecy, especially from the Jedi, Malign completely reorganized his Sith Order, establishing a feudal system of nobleman to rule what would become his new Empire. They established a foothold on Trandosha and created a front organization to enact its rule on Trandosha - a religion led by a Sith agent, "High Priest" Tantrix. This religion - or cult - attracted many followers to Trandosha, where they erected a citadel to worship from - the Obsidian Citadel. The Citadel, however, and indeed the religion itself, was nothing more than a front for the Sith to carry on their duties. The religious converts would unknowingly be sucked into the Sith Order itself, consumed by the dark side. Malign created the Council of Dosha to lay out the new rules of the Sith Order, to craft the new system of government, to lay out titles of nobility. It was this Council that established the feudal system of the new Sith Empire, which continued to expand in the outer regions of the Galactic Empire, taking planet by planet in utter secrecy. Eventually the religion was of no further use to Malign - Tantrix was executed and the religion disbanded. Its worshipers were consumed by the Sith Empire, turned into slave subjects for the military or for labor purposes. Malign then set his eyes on further expanding the Empire and establishing a defensive buffer zone from external threats - to this he enacted the Fel Strategy, a campaign devised by his Grand Admiral, Fel. The strategy was put into use and saw great success - many worlds were consumed into the growing Sith Empire, and with the backing of powerful individuals donating tremendous amounts of credits, and support from several corporations, the Sith had all it needed to establish a firm presence in the southern quadrants of the galaxy - areas where the Galactic Empire could not effectively manage or had thus far managed to remain neutral. Ord Vaxal was the next target in Malign's path of conquest; there the Sith fought for control of the world from a local pirate group. His plans would be challenged, however, by the arrival of a New Republic force led by Enb'Zik, a Jedi Knight. The Sith would nevertheless be successful in conquering Ord Vaxal. Following up on the success at Ord Vaxal, the Sith invaded and conquered Saleucami, but would be stopped at Anzat by the Republic. The most recent action of the Sith was to launch a feint operation at Kashyyyk. This drew the Republic's eyes away from the Sith's true objective: conquering Ord Grovner. Following a few years of military campaigns, the Sith stabilized their borders and turned to focus on internal development and infrastructure. Darth Malign understood that certain aspects of the order would need to remain hidden and ordered secret groups of soldiers and assets to move into the unknown regions, though many such groups lost contact with their former comrades. The Sith turned toward diplomatic relations and alliances sending emissaries to the CDU and other worlds near its borders to normalize relations as they continued to build the necessary infrastructure to fight the New Republic. However, a few years into this political normalcy, the Darth Malign along with several members of his inner circle disappeared on a secret mission. Fall Emperor Vadim's protection was initially enough to prevent all-out conflict between the New Sith Order and the Galactic Empire, but eventually Vadim grew bored, and the broader Empire at large grew jealous of it's rival. A young Imperial Duke, Aldus Thel, saw an opportunity and with significant financial backing from various industrial magnets pushed that the Empire to make the complete and total destruction of the New Sith Order its new policy. Under Thel's command, the Imperial military took planet after planet, crushing the New Sith Order. Of particular note was the conciliatory position Thel was willing to take with defectors and former Imperials, often allowing them to return to a semi-normal life after a period of re-education. While it is generally believed that Malign was captured, he and a number of his finest escaped--a fact that Thel would never admit. Return Thel failed in his ultimate mission, though much of the traditional fleets and resources of the Sith were destroyed or returned into Imperial control, hidden assets and battle groups remained spread out through the galaxy operating as intelligence cells and groups waiting for Malign to return. In the late 27 ABY, Darth Malign and surviving members of his inner council returned. The first to respond to the call was one of the minor houses, led by Crestian Tarasar, whose resources were put into operation for the Dark Lord of the Sith. Culture Daily Life Sith culture can be summed into one phrase: "might makes right." On the outside the New Sith Order and its occupied territories may look almost cosmopolitan and civilized. The reality is, the Sith culture is anything but that. Citizenship in the Order is not a right, but is rather earned through combat in a Slave Brigade or granted by a favorable noble. Citizen's children are by result only slaves and like their parents before them must earn their rights through combat or service. As a result children of Sith citizens are sent into rigid schools of combat and training in martial techniques to increase their chances of surviving to see the title citizen granted. This may make the nobility look soft in comparison to its citizens and slaves but is also not the case. The titles of nobility are earned by effort to Lord Regents and the Dark Lord. Therefore, the nobility are typically accomplished warriors, cunning, and very capable of holding what is given to them. The Sith noble courts are blood baths full of assassinations and attacks. If one noble is strong enough to kill another noble that noble is entitled to the rights and land of the vanquished. The Sith system is built on blood and combat and as a result many nobles prefer to project their aggressiveness on the outside world rather than within, increasing their power by talking over independent settlements or harassing crime lords on various planets. Religion The Dark Lord is worshiped as a god by citizens and slaves, though the nobility have a different relationship with the Sith Lord. The Sith follow the tenants of the Sith religion and primarily hold homage to their ancestors, placing them in tombs and enshrining warriors at famous battle sites. Most commoners and even nobility view the Force as a form of magic and dark energy best left to those who can use it. Currently there are no priest or organized worship of Dark Lords or ancestors and everything is relatively decentralized. Though some cults have risen in various places that include sentient sacrifice and blood rituals. Nobility The New Sith Order's government is a feudal society. The ranks of the nobility make up the power holders within the Order. The nobility ARE the government, reporting to the nobles above them within their own territory. Many, if not all, nobility also hold positions within the upper echelons of various branches of the Sith, whether it be military, intelligence or the secret police. Below the nobility are a middle-class of citizens. The lower officer ranks of the military, intelligence and secret police are staffed by the citizens. Below the ordinary citizens, the lower-class of slaves make up the bulk of the armed forces' grunts, serving in the army, and the naval enlisted ranks. Dark Lord of the Sith The Dark Lord of the Sith is the master and owner of all territory in the Order. He divides his sectors among the Thanes of each house, who are given authority typically over planetary systems and in some cases sectors to govern. The Dark Lord has the final word on any matter and anyone with noble rank or office can petition to gain audience with the Dark Lord to discuss problems. Thane The highest nobility rank within the New Sith Order. There are only three Thanes, each the head of their own house, exist. All three Thanes sit on the Council of Four. Each Thane, typically, holds the position of either Grand Chancellor, Grand Admiral (or Grand Marshal), or Grand Inquisitor. These three nobles manage the day to day operations of the New Sith Order. Highlord/Highlady Regent The chosen manager of all Regent issues. This individual is a regent him or herself but is afforded greater flexibility as to manage the resources given to the Empire from other regents. This individual is also responsible for directly visiting Regents to request resources or to inquire on why specific resources are short in coming. Lord/Lady Regent The masters of their domain. These nobles provide governance over their sectors and planets and provide needed resources to the Dark Lord's military. The Council of Four, or the Dark Lord of the Sith appoints Lord Regents The Lord Regemts are permitted to divide their own regions up into sections and develop their own court of nobility within their domains. The power and influence of each noble extends only within their allotted fief or territory. Typically the Lord Regents will appoint Dukes. Duke/Duchess A Duke is a high ranking noble who assists the Lord Regent in managing the parcel of territory he has been given to govern. He also manages the duties of all the nobility serving in their territory. Marquis/Marchioness Holders of land and resources who answer directly to their respective Dukes. These nobles can also divide their fiefs into smaller portions and appoint Earls. Earl/Countess Same as above except answerable to all the chain above and responsible for territories of the Marquis. The Earls may appoint Viscounts to further manage areas or regions. Viscount/Viscountess Ref above. Viscounts may appoint Barons to further manage specific parts or to own land in a region. Baron/Baroness Land owners within the domains of Viscounts. They may appoint household defenders who help them manage their estates called Baronets. Baronet/Baronetess Minor nobles who aid Barons in managing their estates and seeing to the appropriate handling of household materials. They may also own land in some cases. These figures also manage and organize domestic security such as policing over citizens and slaves. Citizen Someone who has earned the title citizen either by serving in the slave brigades of the Sith army or by title from a noble. Citizens cannot own land, but can be granted lease of buildings or materials from Lords by proxy of Barons (or by higher office) within domains of nobles to have businesses and run operations. Slave Brigadier The highest status a slave may reach. A slave brigader commands one of the slave fighting units within the Sith Army. They hold command over all other slaves below them and are only slightly less respected than citizens. Slave Soldier A slave who has proven themselves to be efficient in combat and placed into the ranks of a slave brigade. Slave Everyone who is not awarded citizenship in the Sith Empire is a slave. They do manual labor such as: mine, clean, build, etc. They have limited to no rights, except the right to earn citizenship through effort. Many maintenance personnel in the Navy, and most of the builk of the soldiers in the Army are slaves. Organizational Branches The New Sith Order is structured like a political government and utilizes resources from various branches and areas to promote its ideas. Below is some basic information on how it is structured currently. The New Sith Order's territorial holdings are governed by a feudal system. Each noble and his or her domain are giving autonomy to govern their slice of the order as they see fit as long as their progress and actions do not threaten the order as a whole. All nobles are divided up into three houses, House Exodus, House Cruoris, and House Amaranth, though some minor houses were established later with the approval of the Dark Lord including House Dragonflower. Each house is headed by a Thane which is the highest nobility rank within the Sith feudal hierarchy other than the Dark Lord of the Sith. Each Thane is granted a large section of the Sith Empire to govern, with the nobles of their respective houses being granted fiefs within those sections. Additionally, each Thane is given branches of the Empire to control. Membership in Sith houses is voluntary on the part of the nobles, as they are given a choice of which house they wish to join. Most houses are very political and differ in that they each have political goals that they wish to accomplish. Nobles commonly join the House that has the most political issues that they themselves agree with. High Command Council of Four Four powerful advisers to the Dark Lord: Three of these individuals head three powerful noble houses, the Grand Chancellor, the Grand Admiral, and the Grand Inquisitor. The Empire is divided into three parts for direct governance. The other is the Grand Knight of the Knights of Korriban who monitors and observes to make sure the Thanes of the houses are loyal. Council of Eight A coined name for the council of Lord Regents that meet to discuss territorial borders and laws. This body does not enact policy across the Order, rather is a proving ground and an arena for debate and combat between Lord Regents over territory and claims of such. This body is overseen and chaired by the Highlord Regent. Knights of Korriban The Knights of Korriban are the elite warriors of the New Sith Order. Unquestionably loyal to their Dark Lord, Darth Malign, the Knights represent the greatest fighting force in the Sith Empire, each bringing an unique skill and perspective to the Knighthood. There are twelve Knights in all, and each are issued a number and title based on their standing in the Knighthood. The leader of the Knights, the Knight of One, is the Grand Knight, followed by the Knight of Two, the Knight of Three, etc. Unlike the nobility of the Sith Empire, the Knights are afforded no land and instead reside in the Obsidian Citadel itself, where they are close to their Dark Master. When given a mission, always from the Dark Lord himself, the Knights authority is absolute as the Dark Lord's within the parameter of the mission given. Their main goal is to exterminate all threats to the Empire. Internal and External Intelligence Sith Intelligence Network The Sith Intelligence Network, or SIN, is the official external intelligence gathering arm of the New Sith Order. The position of High Inquisitor oversees its operations and reports directly to the Grand Inquisitor on the Council of Four. While the Grand Inquisitor has oversight of SIN, the High Inquisitor manages the day to day actions of the Network and is considered the leader of this branch of the Sith Empire. SIN is made up of several divisions: Operations handles the day to day field work of the network. Members of operations actively spend their time, mostly, outside of the Sith territories carrying out field work. Tasks assigned to operations involve anything and everything within the purview of SIN which requires agents to actively gather intelligence. Members of this division are trained in combat, stealth, counter-intelligence, and security systems. This division is the largest of the three divisions and is the main tool within the branch for gathering intelligence. Signals handles the technical aspects of intelligence. Whether it be cracking the encryption on enemy signals, to slicing into enemy networks, Signals maintains various listening posts throughout the empire. Most of the technically savvy members of SIN reside in this division. This division is also responsible for safeguarding the Empire's various computer systems and networks for foreign intelligence networks. Alterations is largely an internal division within SIN, not normally venturing outside the Empire to do their work. They are tasked with interrogation of prisoners, training of agents, intelligence research and analysis of the data that is gathered by Operations and Signals. Alterations gets its name for the ruthless methods they sometimes employ during their research which have known to, "alter", the subjects they experiment on. Kissai Directorate The Kissai Directorate is the internal counterintelligence and all-pervasive secret police branch of the New Sith Order. The leader of the Kissai holds the position of Commissioner and reports to the Grand Inquisitor on the Council of Four. While the Grand Inquisitor has oversight of the Kissai, the Commissioner manages the day to day actions of the Directorate and is considered the leader the branch. KD is made up of several divisions: Arbitration is the special oversight division of Kissai. Arbritation officers, or Arbiters, perform special tasks at the request of the Commissioner. These tasks can range from investigating other Sith Order personnel to carrying out external intelligence affairs of the Order. Sometimes duties of Arbitration overlap with the same tasks that Operations of SIN perform and serve as a way to ensure information is not coming from only one source. Other divisions of Kissai are not known at this time. Military The Sith Military is a powerful martial force of combined naval and ground forces that maintains feudal law and security throughout the Sith Empire. The military is comprised of the Sith Navy, and Sith Army, along with various support branches such as the Sith Starfighter Corps and the elite Hssiss Scout Commandos. In addition to maintaining order within the territories of the New Sith order, it is tasked with carrying out military operations throughout the galaxy and carrying out the war against all of the Sith's enemies. The New Sith Order armed forces are commanded by either a Grand Admiral or a Surface Marshal whom sits on the Council of Four. Sith Navy The Sith Navy is made up of ten primary battle configurations divided into seven Sector Defense fleets and three expeditionary attack fleets. Each fleet is assigned a number and a nick name which typically is echoed by the name of the primary flagship of each configuration: Planetary Defense Forces These forces are typically controlled by the Lord Regent of a system and include One to Two Medium warships, Three to Four Light Warships, various emplacements and defense platforms, and fighter compliments. Level of defense and configurations can differ from planetary system to system. Defense Fleets Defensive Fleets typically include One Heavy Warship, Two Medium Warships, Three to Five Light Warships and fighter compliments. =First Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Darrian Fel'lya - Bothan of Clan Alya. In charge of sector patrol and defenses around Ord Vaxal. Experienced combatant serving in the New Republic before resignation. Some of his command staff joined him and his command is known for a highly diverse staff and a majority of his crews and pilots are non-human. Fel'lya's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Claw" and defends the sectors of Ord Vaxal, Tholatin, and Cochran. =Second Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Kosk Alendar - Duros. Master of tactics and using newer and odd technologies in combat. Most of Kosk's training came directly under the tutelage of Drayson Honos. He is stern about a keeping engagements focused on military targets only, but does have more moral leeway for special orders should they be ordered. Alendar's fleet is known as the "Blue Nova" and defends the Sectors of Gand, Saleucami, Kegan, and Vodran. =Third Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Hsskah Agileclaw - Barabel. Vicious and brutal Hsskah was captured as a slave and rose quickly through the ranks of the Sith authority to take lordship over the command of his homeworld Barab along with Gamorr and Nal Hutta, also supplementing Tatooine when ordered. Agileclaw does not live for his namesake and is a sledge hammer style commander willing to murder anyone that gets in his way in the name of the order. His brutal hand is suitable to manage the rough frontier he has come to keep in order. Some say he has been mutated by the Dark Lord and cannot feel remorse or guilt. Agileclaw's fleet is known as the "Constant Blade" and defends Barab, Gamorr, and Nal Hutta, (supplementing Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa as they are autonomous zones). =Fourth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Rand Colten - Human, Corellian. "Buck wild" would describe this maverick among the Sith Admiralty. Young by the standards of high command, 43 standard years old, but an extremely capable and manipulative. He is known for shadowy tactics and is a master of the feint. His admiration was directed toward Axel Vichten and he studied the man's tactics thoroughly. Colten's fleet is known as the "Shadow's Fist" and defends the systems of Sriluur, Sneeve, Bimmisaari, and Iotra. =Fifth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Anna Decarvy - Human, Courscantii. A former Chief of Staff for Darth Malign when he ruled the Galactic Empire. She was in charge of logistics for the Frontier Fleets and has a strong understanding of supply chains and keeping fleets in perfect working order. Her command experience is by the book Imperial but that has been changing in the dynamic atmosphere of the Sith Military Forces. She was trained like by many Imperial pilots at the Imperial Academy and received special officer training on Coruscant and Selene before following Malign on his exit from the Galactic Empire. Decarvy's fleet is known as the "Guiding Darkness" and defends the systems of Klatooine, Tammar, and Tund. =Sixth Fleet = Fleet Admiral - Xar Durish - (Race Unknown). If Agileclaw was the most brutal, Xar Durish is the most cunning. The man keeps his entire history cloaked in shadow and very little is know about him or his background. The figure keeps his identity hidden behind a sealed environmental suit with a blacked out visor and alters his voice through filters. His secrecy is warranted as he has one of the most difficult commands in the Sith Empire. Durish's fleet is known as the "Knight's Shield" and defends the Rhen Var system. =Seventh Fleet = Commander - Darth Malign. This fleet is known as the Home Fleet and is strictly used to defend Dosha from attack. Its commanders are the Thanes and chief vassals of the Sith Empire. Notable officers: Aknar Koth'lyri, Axel Vichten (Reassigned), Drayson Honos (Defected). Expeditionary Fleets Expansionist or Expeditionary Fleets typically include Two Heavy Warships, Three to Five Medium Warships, Seven to Ten Light Warships and typical compliments of fighters. =First Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Wescal "Cantrell" Ordo. This fleet is the central attack force of the Sith Empire and takes on the most dangerous and tricky missions the galaxy has to offer. Currently this fleet bases over Dosha and deploys at the direct command of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Ordo's fleet is known as the "Mandalorian Fist" and exemplifies this by flying Mandalorian colors. =Second Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Siege. This fleet is an attack platform that is entirely staffed by droids under the command of Legion General Siege. The fleet operates at the orders of Darth Malign but currently supplies and basses from Sriluur and Saleucami. Siege's fleet is known as the "Automated Death" and is typically used in missions that require genocidal tactics. =Third Expeditionary Fleet = Warlord - Jet Ander - Human, Bespin. This fleet is an attack platform that bases from Ord Vaxal and is responsible for incursions into Imperial territories near Bothan and former Griffon space. Ander is known to be a very capable leader. He does not totally support the Sith Empire's tactics but has made a pact to get an opportunity to get back at the Empire. His tactics are strong and typically worlds who fall under his command are treated better than the other Warlords and Admirals. Ander's fleet is known as the "Clouded Dream" and is typically used in missions that strike at primarily Imperial targets. Sith Army The Sith Army is divided into a number of divisions and sections. The bulk of the Sith Army is automated or droid and slave. Supplementing the droids are special commandos known as the Hssiss Scouts and various other racial specific teams including Barabel, Trandoshan, Gamorean, etc. Hssiss Scout Commandos Elite commandos underneath the command of Baron Mygedo. These super stealth forces were used for defense of VIP Sith nobles, infiltrating enemy bases, and taking on dangerous missions in preemptive action against enemies for arriving fleets. They wear a custom suit of armor that is similar in base design to any standard military gear except covered in the scales and flesh of large reptilian creatures of an unknown origin, though some suggest it is Trandoshan skin. Sith Battle Droid Brigades The primary force was forged in hidden complexes across the dead world of Cochran before discovered, the Sith Empire had produced over one million battle droids. As the Sith Empire expanded its territory multiple complexes were constructed to continue the expansion of the Sith fighter force. The droids were based off Clone War and Pre-Clone War designs. All droids are placed directly under the command of Legion General Siege, and the droids share a hive-mind and can coordinate under the command of the general with relative ease. Slave Brigades When droids are not available then the slave brigades are. All sentient beings not of nobility or granted citizenship are considered slaves. At which point they can join the workers corps or the brigades. The benefit to the brigades is the honor of being a warrior and with battle experience and service the potential to be given citizenship. The force is volunteer in the sense slaves have a choice to enter or not, but the system and training methods are extremely brutal. Culturally Sith Slave Brigades do not consider themselves slaves in the common sense of the term, rather warriors looking to gain recognition for honorable deeds and to earn their freedom. Civilian Bureaus The non-military governmental sections of the Sith Empire are all supervised by the Grand Chancellor, whom sits on the Council of Four. Corporate Division The Corporate Division of the NSO is a relatively unregulated sector of the Sith economy and typically represents a Trade Bureau that manages relations with the Corporate Sector Authority and other businesses given permission to operate in Sith space. Since labor is free in the Sith Empire business can enjoy a very vast profit making capability, but strict regulations are kept on the management and treatment of the slaves in the Sith Empire to avoid revolt. Taxes and profit sharing is imposed on the corporations but with the largest overhead non-existent this comes as no problem and makes the Sith Empire a very lucrative place for business, and the Sith Empire enjoys massive amounts of support revenue from mega-corporations as a result. Customs and Slave Adjustment Bureau Everything that travels inside and outside of the Sith Empire must be inspected. Customs makes sure the flow of goods is regulated and what can and cannot go in and out of Sith space is kept on its assigned paths. This department also manages the import of "foreign" slaves which must go through a massive reeducation process before being placed in the Empire. Slaves in the Sith Empire enjoy more freedoms and self-governance than many purchased slaves. As a result cultural education and adjustment periods are assigned to imported slaves to make sure they are healthy and educated in Sith culture. Sith Territories Coded Planets and Bases *Trandosha (Capital) *Nar Shaddaa *Tatooine (Autonomous Government) *Smuggler's Run *Vector One (Asteroid Base) NPC Planets *Ord Vaxal *Gamorr *Saleucami *Kegan *Kintan *Klatooine *Tund *Bimmisaari *Sneeve *Sriluur *Vodran *Gand *Ord Grovner *Various Dead Worlds between Cochran and Ord Vaxal **AB-345 Executing on the Fel Strategy the New Sith Order has established limited to total control over various territories in relative secrecy from the galaxy at large. Activity and Operations *Nar Shaddaa Revolution 15 ABY (Draw) *Showdown at Cochran 15 ABY (Loss- Tactical Withdraw) *Saga 1 17 ABY **Battle of Ord Vaxal 17 ABY (Victory) **Battle of Anzat 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) **Battle of Saleucami 17 ABY (Victory) *Sith Campaign 17 ABY (In Progress) **Battle of Kashyyyk (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Loss - Withdraw) **Battle of Ord Grovner 17 ABY (Victory) **Battle of Smuggler's Run (Sith Campaign) 17 ABY (Victory) *Attack on AB-345 17 ABY (Loss) **Battle of Trandosha 17 ABY (Victory) OOC Information Important Notes *''Any knowledge of Korynn Fleming having anything to do with the organization is absolutely restricted to 4 people in an IC sense; this cannot be used without the express permission of Korynn or Malign at any time.'' *''The return of the New Sith Order and its structures would be confusing in many ways to intelligence agencies. Most agencies would be working off old data and old ship list from before the break up the organization previously- Please contact Malign if you don't have any direct knowledge, before using it in an IC form.'' *Knowledge of most of the figures who were in military and senior ranking positions within the NSO was highly classified. If you wish to explore NPCs or PCs from the list consult with Tyler (Malign) or the PCs themselves. Category:Organizations Category:Governments Category:Society and Culture